Your sweeter LxLight Yaoi fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: L finds out how sweet Light really can be. This is a Yaoi story GuyxGuy . This was a request from a friend on deviantART hope you like


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

L sat at his desk looking over his Lap top reading some news.

Light walked over to him.

"Are you still reading that?" Light growled.

"Yes is it bothering you that I'm reading this?" L asked.

Light growled softly.

"I hate it, when you put it like that" Light growled.

"Like what?" L asked.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed" Light said, walking to the bed.

L being cuffed to Light made this hard for Light to get to the bed.

"Are you coming, I can't go to bed with out you?" Light growled.

"My Light, is that an offer?" L asked.

"What no, I'm tired, and we have classes tomorrow remember" Light growled, pulling on the chain that held them together.

"Well I am still reading, and wish to get something sweet" L said calmly.

"I don't care, I need sleep" Light hissed.

"Why are you so mad, I just wish to finish, and get something sweet?" L said, looking back at his Lap top.

Light pulled really hard on the chain making L fall to the grown.

L got to his feet, and climbed into his chair again.

Light pulled on the chain again sending L to the floor again,

"Now, you are just being rude" L said, getting to his feet again.

"I don't care if I'm being rude, I have classes tomorrow, now get over here, and fu er go to bed" Light said, blushing.

L smiled, and walked over to the bed.

L pulled out a key, and removed the cuffs.

Light got undressed down to his boxers as did L.

L put the cuffs back on the both of them.

"I don't know why, we can't just keep this off when we sleep" Light growled.

"You know the reason, and I don't want to say it again" L said, crawling into the bed.

Light followed after him.

Light closed his eyes.

Something worm, and wet moved across his nipple.

Light's eyes shot open and he looked down.

L was licking at his nipple.

"W-what, the Hell are you doing L?" Light gasped.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you tasted like" L said, lying back onto the bed.

Light looked at him in shock for a moment, but closed his eyes again.

A moment passed, and Light felt the same worm wet thing running over this stomach near his boxer.

"L what the fuck, are you doing?" Light hissed, never opening his eyes.

"I just wish to see what you taste like" L said, lying on the bed again.

"You know what I taste like" Light growled, blushing.

"No I don't." L said, quickly moving to Light's boxers and removing them.

Light's eyes shot open aging he sat up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Light snapped.

"Seeing what you taste like" L said, taking Light's length into his mouth licking the top of it.

"Aahhh, stop don't, aahh!" Light moaned, as L started to suck on his length.

L started to move up, and down bobbing his head hard and fast.

Light dug his nails into the bed, trying to hold back his moans.

Light fell back onto the bed panting holding his moans back.

L kept this up for a few minutes.

"S-stop, I-I'm going to cum!" Light moaned.

L didn't stop, and kept his rhythm and pace.

"Aaahhh, God damn it, stop!" Light moaned.

L continued never slowing down.

"Aaahhh!" Light moaned, putting his hands on top of L's head holding him down.

"I-if you're going to suck it, you're going to take it" Light moaned, shooting his seed down L's throat.

Light removed his hands, and L pulled away from his length.

L licked his lips, and moved between Light's legs.

"Now that I have tasted you, I want to know what it feels like inside you" L said.

L quickly removing his boxers, then grabbing Light's legs, putting them over his shoulders, making Light fall back to the bed.

"What, no stop!" Light snapped.

L didn't listen, and placed his length at his entrance.

"No wait please, I don't want it to hurt that much, use some lube at lest" Light begged.

"I don't like that stuff, it makes weird sounds, when you're making love" L said.

"Please" Light begged.

"Fine, where is it?" L asked.

"In that dower" Light answered, pointing to a desk not to far from the bed.

L got off the bed, and walked over to the dower opening it, then pulling out a bottle of lubricant, and walked back to the bed.

L pored some on his fingers then ran them over his length.

L got back between Lights legs, but Light quickly sat up, and pushed L onto his back.

L looked up at him.

"I want to ride you" Light purred, crawling over top of him, and placing his length at is entrance, slowly pushing himself down.

"Aahhh!" the men moaned.

"Oh God L, you're so big" Light moaned, putting his hands on L's chest, and starting to move up and down.

"Haa, ahh no, you're just so tight" L moaned.

"Why haven't we ever done this before?" Light moaned.

"You never asked" L moaned.

Light said noting, and picked up his speed slamming into L.

"Aaahhh oh God, so good!" Light moaned.

L put his hands on Light's hip, and started to move in time with him.

"Oh God, oh God L, please don't stop aahhh!" Light moaned.

L said nothing, continuing to trust up and down, in time with Light.

They kept this up for an hour and a half.

"Aahhh!" Light moaned shooting in seed onto L's chest and face.

Light tightened his grip on L's length, and he couldn't hold back anymore

L shot his seed deep into Light.

Light fell onto L's chest panting.

L pulled himself out of Light.

"We have to do this more" Light panting.

"Yes I agree" L panted, licking Light's seed from his face.

Light rolled off of L onto the bed.

L turned to his side.

"Your sweeter then any sweets, I have ever had" L whispered.

Light turned, and laid his head on L's chest closing his eyes.

They fell asleep like that.

END


End file.
